Flight
The power to fly without any outside influence. Also Called * Flying Capabilities User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, harnessing anti-gravitons, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. See the List of Methods of Flight for more information. Associations *Aerial Combat Mastery *Aerobatics *Atmospheric Adaptation *Flight Manipulation *Gaseous Current Defiance *Gaseous Movement *Gliding *High-Speed Flight *Infinite Jump *Interstellar Travel *Levitation *Life-Force Flight *Magical Flight *Mid-Air Maneuverability *Motion Paradox *Newtonian Motion Defiance *Self-Exertion *Wing Manifestation Limitations *May require air/atmosphere to maintain lift. *May require apparatus to control direction and altitude. *May be limited to a particular length of time they are able to spend flying. *May be limited in speed or acceleration. *May not be able to hover and has to keep certain speed. *May suffer from cold/altitude sickness, unless they are able to adapt to the changes in altitude. **''See Aerial Adaptation.'' *Unless user also has Vacuum Adaptation, they cannot go beyond the borders of the atmosphere. *May not be able to fly if the user's weight is increased, such as from Gravity Manipulation. *Weak against Flight Negation. Known Users See Also: Flight. Movies Literature Video Games Manga/Anime Comics/Cartoons Known Objects Gallery Live Television Zari Tomaz Flying;Via Air Totem.gif|Zari Tomaz (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Mari McCabe Flying By Bird Mimicry.gif|Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Comics/Arrowverse) Kendra Saunders-Hawkgirl Flying.gif|Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Carter Hall-Hawkman Flying.gif|Carter Hall/Hawkman (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Nora Darhk Avian Physiology.gif|Nora Darhk (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Powers flight SOG.jpg|Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) peter fly.gif|After mimicking Nathans ability, Peter Petrelli (Heroes)... Peter Flight.gif|...can make a sonic boom. Flight2.png|Sam (Misfits) Master Swoop flying.jpg|Master Swoop (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) X12collateralmkv 002003626.jpg|Clark (Smallville) Supergirl Flying.jpg|Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can fly using one of his 111 tricks. Thomas Snow Ice Flight.gif|Thomas Snow/Icicle (The Flash/DC Comics) Movies File:Neo_Matrix_Flying.gif|Neo (The Matrix series) Eric Gibb is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand..png|Eric Gibb (The Boy Who Could Fly) is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand. SlimerGBLegion01.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters) Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan) Unsupported_Flight_Voldemort.JPG|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is one of only two known wizards in the world who can fly without a broomstick or other forms of support. Superman (Man of Steel).gif|Superman (DCEU), is capable of flying through the sky Mothra.jpg|Mothra (Godzilla) File:Cheshire_cat_float.gif|The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland 2010 film) Comics/Cartoons Flame Princess Fire Flight.gif|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) using Pyrokinetic Flight Ice King Ice Flight.gif|Ice King (Adventure Time) American Dragon Jake Long Flying.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) in his dragon form flying. American Dragon Haley Long Dragon Wings.gif|Haley Long (American Dragon:Jake Long) Aangaura.JPG|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ZaheerFlying.jpg|Zaheer (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) using flight. Ultimate Kevin Flight.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Big Chill, AmpFibian and Ultimate Aggregor's flight. Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) flight.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Lepidopterran's flight. Kevin's Flight.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly and Ghostfreak's flight. Anodite Flight Powers.gif|Anodites (Ben 10) Chromostone flying.png|Chromastone (Ben 10) Ubigchilliceflame.png|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Flying And Shooting Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Verdona (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) Vilgax flying.jpg|Vilgax (Ben 10) A Highbreed's (Ben 10) Flight.gif|A Highbreed's (Ben 10) Flight Sunny (Ben 10) Flight.gif|Sunny (Ben 10) Adwatia (Ben 10) Flight.gif|Adwaita (Ben 10) Charmcaster Flying.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Scrutin (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Scrutins (Ben 10) Alan Albright (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Alan Albright (Ben 10) Jetray (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Jetray (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor Flying.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Buffy_flight.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) flying Aelita Flying.gif|Aelita (Code Lyoko) Hornet Code Lyoko.gif|Hornet (Code Lyoko) Code Lyoko Mantas.gif|Mantas (Code Lyoko) Mallus Flying.gif|Mallus (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Flying Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) is possibly the most famous user of this ability. Flight by Neagtive Supergirl.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) PowerGirlCov.jpg|The incredible Power Girl (DC Comics) Flight by Shazam.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) Legion Flight Ring.jpg|A Legion Flight (DC Comics) File:Lantern_Rings.png|Lantern Rings (DC Comics) Electrokinetic Flight by Black Lightning.jpg|Black Lightning (DC Comics) Flight by Power Rings.jpg|Power Rings (DC Comics) grant the user the ability to fly at incredible speeds. Kryptonians.jpg|Krytopians (DC Comics) Flight by Vixien.jpg|Vixien (DC Comics) Flight by Starman.jpg|Jack Knight (DC Comics) flying thanks to the power of the Gravity Rod. BL1.jpg|Black Lightning (Superman/Batman; Public Enemies) Starfire Flight Lift Off.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Raven (DC Comics) Flying.gif|Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Jetpack by Penguin.jpg|The Penguin (DC Comics) using a jetpack. Zatanna Flying.gif|Zatanna (DC Comics/Justice League Dark) Apollo's Flight.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Augustus Freeman Icon (DC Comics) Flight.jpg|Augustus Freeman/Icon (DC Comics) Apollo's Flight.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Flying Nessies (Happy Ness The Secret of the Loch).jpg|Flying nessies (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) Flight by Mark Grayson and Oilver Grayson.JPG|Thanks to their Viltrumite DNA, Mark Grayson (Image Comics) and his brother, Oliver have the ability to fly. File:Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) is the only one of the Loonatics who can fly without a jet pack. Angel X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_2_8_Textless.jpg|Angel (Marvel Comics) teaching mutant children how to fly. Storm flying.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) can fly on the winds. Doctor Strange by Deodato.jpg|Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) Thor_Marvel_Zombies_Vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_3_page_20.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel Comics) File:Monica_Rambeau_Spectrum_(Marvel_Comics)_flight.jpg|Monica Rambeau (Marvel Comics) Jetpack by Maria Hill.JPG|Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) using a jetpack. Flight by Nova The Human Rocket.JPG|Nova, the Human Rocket (Marvel Comics) Jenny XJ-9's Jet Mode.gif|Jenny Wakemen's Jet Mode (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Withengar-Unbound.jpg|Withengar (MTG Salvation) The Power Puff Girls Flying.gif|Power Puff Girls (Power Puff Girls) The Rowdyruff Boys Flying.gif|The Rowdyruff Boys Flying (Power Puff Girls) Brutus Flying.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) possesses an anti-gravity unit, allowing him to fly. Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaterasu (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr (The Wicked + The Divine) Loona.png|Loona (HOOD) can fly when she inflates. Icy - the Witch of Ice.jpg|Icy (WInx Club) Wings of Tinabi.jpg|Wings of Tinabi (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to fly leaving behind a rainbow trail, although can't fly well as the Longi Kite. Longi Kite.png|Longi Kite (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the user flying capabilities. Danny Phantom Ghost Flight.gif|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) 85f0ed31b3a71c91dca4571e8edd61db-1.jpg|KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Anime/Manga File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki's insects (Black Cat) Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) gains wings of ice in his Bankai, which enable him to fly. 561.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) gains large bat wings in his Ressureción, Murcielago, which enable him to fly. Quilge Opie - Biskiel.png|Like most Quincies using their Vollständig, Quilge Opie (Bleach) gains wings made out of light which enable him to fly. Ki Flight.gif|Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku, (Dragon Ball Series) manipulate their ki energy to fly via the Bukūjutsu/Dancing Sky Art or Flight technique. Gohan in Flight.gif|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) File:BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) dende_pn03.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) flight.jpg|Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) 313px-Satan Soul Halphas.png|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) is capable of flight in her different Satan Soul transformations. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor6.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) can flight wielding the Heaven's Wheel Armor. 640px-Charle, the Princess of the Exceeds.jpg|Exceeds (Fairy Tail) can use their signature magic Aera to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. Onoki (Naruto) Light-Weight Rock Technique.png|Ōnoki (Naruto) can use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to make hismself and his partners flight. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Naruto Uzumaki Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|Using the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Kaguya's revival.jpg|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kanata_Flight.gif|Like most Sky Wizards (Sky Wizard Academy) Kanata Age is capable of high-speed flight. Flight by Luffy.gif|While using Gear Fourth: Bounceman and after retracting his legs, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to produce shockwaves of air from his feet via the elestic force which enables him to fly through propulsion. Kakine flying using dark matter wings.gif|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) is capable of flight by forming angelic wings out of Dark Matter. Video Games Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) can Fly, unlike his organic counterpart. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Peter Pan H.png|Peter Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Wingless H.png|Wingless (Valkyrie Crusade) 476px-Octocopter.jpeg|Octocopters (Splatoon) 723px-Octobomber1.jpeg|Octobombers (Splatoon) 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw's (Splatoon) teeth, when detached from its mouth, can fly. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fly. Web Animation Amber (RWBY)_Power.png|Amber (RWBY) flying. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) can fly for extended periods thanks to built in jets. File:Medibirds.png|Medibird (TF2 Freak) File:Pootis Bird in Flight.gif|Pootis Bird (TF2 Freak) File:Pyre Flight.png|Pyre (TF2 Freak) Other Jacob_Practicing.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries